secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Newman
Josh Newman is the younger in a set of twins that are part of a prophecy that includes himself and his sister Sophie Newman. They were born on the 21 of December 1991 and Josh is 28 seconds younger than his sister. They both have blonde hair. Their parents are Richard Newman and Sara Newman, which, at the end of The Warlock, turn out to be Osiris and Isis . It is unknown, however, if they are Josh and Sophie's actual biological parents, or if they are just the guardians of Josh and Sophie. Josh's aura is gold and has the scent of oranges and proves he is one of the Twins of Legend , posing as the sun. After Dr. John Dee trys to take the Codex from Nicholas Flamel , Josh, who was working at the bookshop Flamel owned,rips the 2 pages of the codex,and goes with Flamel along with Sophie. They stay with Scathach until they are forced to flee to Hekate. When Sophie's aura is awakened by Hekate, there is no time for Josh's aura to also be awakened. Eventually, in Paris, Flamel gives him Clarent , the Sword of Fire, for him to use to protect himself. With it, he slays Nidhogg and sees its memories. He also contains strategic knowledge of Mars since he was awakened by the Sleeping God in the Catacombs of Paris soon after slaying Nidhogg. Josh later learns the Magic of Water from the King Gilgamesh . After arriving back in San Fransisco, Josh then learns the Magic of Fire from the Elder Prometheus, in his Shadowrealm , Hades . After learning Fire Magic, Josh sides with Dee, and is tricked into releasing Coatilcue. Josh then goes to Alcatraz with Dee and his associate, Virginia Dare , to unleash monsters on San Francisco. They release the Lotan , and succeed in releasing the rest of the monsters from their cells, until Mars, Hel , and Odin race to Alcatraz to stop them. Dee then uses the Four Swords of Power to create a leygate to Danu Talis before it sinks, bringing along with him Josh, Dare, and Sophie. Personality For the first few books, Josh possesses a very caring yet protective personality. He is very protective of his sister and cares for her deeply, sometimes becoming overly protective. He also is said to be the twin that talks and doesn't think. He will mouth off to people if they are getting on his nerves or if he is angry with them. Sophie stated that this was one of the reasons why he was a loner in while growing up. He is very kind and caring, willing to sacrifice himself for others, and will never back down from a fight. He also has begun to distrust most of the people in the series, as he said they ruined his life and harmed his sister and no one ever tells him the full truth. Only one person he said he really had some trust with was Niccolo Machiavelli as he was the only person who was straight with him. He also appears to have a competetive streak to his personality. Despite all the distrust he feels for others in the series, he apparently has some hunger for power as when he had his senses briefly Awakened, while Sophie felt terrible, he felt exilerated and truly alive. Starting in'' The Magician, and continuing on throughout the books, Clarent has began to influence Josh, making him think more and more like Dee, eventuallly choosing Dee over his sister and the Flamels. Josh still loves his sister, but he just believes that the Flamels have her under some sort of spell. In The Warlock, Josh admits that one of the reasons he wants to stay on Dee's side is because it makes him feel needed. Along with Dee, Josh also became close with Niccolò Macchiavelli and Billy the Kid, although he leaves them once they try to stop Dee from unleashing the Lotan onto San Francisco. Josh also notably has a fear of snakes; he has come face to face with a rattle snake and gets fearful when he smells Machiavelli's aura, for it smells like snakes. Powers & Abilities '''Golden Aura: '''Josh possesses a pure Gold Aura which is rarer than his sister's aura. With this, he is able to accomplish several feats, such as creating armor that is solid gold, turning objects into gold by touching them, enhancing his power, projecting gold energy from his body, transforming an object into something more powerful and strong, and many more things. *'Superhuman Strength:' He possesses strength that is greater than any human. *'Superhuman Stamina: His stamina is much higher than normal humans. *'Superhuman Reflexes: '''His reflexes are lightning fast. *'Superhuman Agility: 'His agility is above Olympic. *'Superhuman Durability: 'His durability is above any human. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses: 'His senses of sight, smell, hearing, touch, and taste are highly enhanced. *'Aura Manipulation: '''He is able to manipulate his Aura to do virtually anything. '''Pyrokinesis: '''In The Necromancer, he learnt Fire Magic and is more powerful than his sister in this field. He has a tattoo of a sunstone on his left hand, which serves as a trigger for Fire Magic. '''Hydrokinesis: '''After being trained by Gilgamesh, he became a Master of Water Magic, although Sophie is more powerful. '''Aerokinesis: Trained by Virginia Dare, Josh now posseses the ability of manipulation of air and clouds, also known as Air Magic. '''Swordsman: '''After training with Scathatch and Joan of Arc, he has learned some swordsmanship skillls and is a master swordsman. He also possessed Clarent, but lost it in The Sorceress. He gets it back in The Necromancer. In this book he also gets Joyeuse from Dee. '''Master Tactician & Strategist: '''After being Awakened by Mars Ultor, he recieved all of Mars's military and battle expertise, making Josh a master fighter, planner, weapons designer, tactician, strategist, and battle planner. Category:Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Masters of Fire Category:Masters of Water Category:Golden Auras Category:Twins of Legend Category:Sword Wielders Category:Wielders of the Legendary Swords Category:Masters of Air Category:Twin of Sun